yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/67
67.BEYT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 133. بود اندر منظره شه منتظر TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Ey yoldaş, ey arkadaş! Sûfî, vakit oğludur (bulunduğu vaktin iktizasına göre iş görür). “Yarın” demek yol şartlarından değildir. O comrade, the Sufi is 'the son of time present.'It is not the rule of his canon to say, 'To-morrow.' 134. تا به بیند آنچه بنمودند سر TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Sen yoksa sûfî bir er değil misin? Vara, veresiyeden yokluk gelir”. Can it be that thou art not a true Sufi?Ready money is lost by giving credit." 67بود اندر منظره شه منتتظر ........ تابه بيند آنجه ينمودند سر Manzara, Arabî'dir, nazar-gâh mânasına. Murâd penceredir ki ondan taşra nazar ederler. Manzara ile muntazın cem etmede letafet vardır. Zîrâ nazar dahi bazı mevâzıda intizar mânasına gelir. Be-bîned'de alâmet-i istikbâl olan bâ, mazmûma okunur. Zîrâ kaçan muzâriin evvel harfi mazmûm olsa kendi gibi veyâhud hurûf-ı şefeviyeden olsa bîned ü mîred gibi ittibâen mazmûm vü maadasında meksûr okurlar, beresed gibi. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; pâdişâh sarayının penceresinden muntazır oldu. Tâ ki hâbda gizli gösterdikleri kimesneyi aşikâre göre ve âlem-i sûretde sohbetine ere. Ve hayâl hakîkat ola. Nitekim Kuran'da. gelir: Bunda işaret vardır ki tâlib matlûba müteheyyi ve muntazır gerekdir, velâkin sebk-i vaadden sonra. Ve illâ ictihâd ehli heyülâ- 304. Gece ve gündüzü varlığımızla bir delil kıldık. Bir delil olan geceyi kaldırıp yine bir delil olan gündüzü aydınlık kıldık. (İsrâ 12) 305. İşte bu önceden gördüğüm rüyanın tabiridir. Doğrusu Rabb'im onu tahakkuk ettirdi. (Yûsuf 100) değiştir 205 ni ve her dürlü hâtıradan fariğ u emanîden âzâd gerekdir. Bazı kibar buyurmuşlardır ki, Allah tealâ bazı ibâdı tâleb ile mübtelâ eyler. Velâkin matlûb hâsıl olmaz. Buna derler. Ve bazı tâlib husûl-i matlûb ile müstes'id olur, yâ talebe mukârinen veya müteehhiren. Buna 306 طلب ولاشيء derler. Ve bazısı bîlâ-taleb nâil-i feyz olur. Buna derler. Ba-de-zâ manzaradan murâd cesed-i insanî ve nefs-i hayvanidir ki rûh-ı sultanîye pencere gibidir. Zîra rûh-ı sultanî eşyayı şühûd-ı ayânî ile bu manzaradan seyr eder. Bunda işaret vardır ki, pâdişâh hâbdan sonra mescidden sarayına gelip muktezâ-yı vakıaya mütekarrib olduğu gibi rûh-ı sultanî dahi arş-ı a'lâdan cesedine tenezzül ve nefs-i hayvânîye tealluk edip mûceb-i işarete muntazır oldu. Bu makamın tahkîki budur ki, fahr-ı âlem aleyhisselâm kable'1-vahy altı ay kadar ki ednâ-yı müddet-i hamldir, rüyâ-yı sâdıka ile amel etdiler. Ondan vâsıta-ı vahy olan melek hâricde gelip âlem-i misâl-i mukayyedden âlem-i misâl-i mutlaka intikal üe terakkî buldular. Pes bu mertebeye 121 vusulde rüyaya hacet kalmadı. Eğerçi ki rüya fi'I-cümle macmûl-i bahâdır. Ve sâlik nefs-i emmâre ve levvâmeden nefs-i mülhime mertebesine terakkî etmek dahi böyledir. Yâni mertebe-i mülhimeye vâsıl olmak müfâcât-ı vahy gibidir. Zîrâ mertebe-i ilhamdır. Nitekim Kuran'da gelir:309 فالهمها فجورها وتقويها Onuncun bu mertebeye vusulde tabîr-i rüyaya hacet kalmaz, müc'iy-yi melek ile nefs-i rüyaya hacet kalmadığı gibi. Zîrâ ilhâm-ı İlâhî kifayet eder, vahy kifayet etdiği gibi. Ve zikr olunan altı ay leyl-i celâle işâretdir ki mahall-i rüyadır. Nitekim bakıyye-i sene olan altı ay dahi nehâr-ı cemâle remzdir ki vakt-ı şuhûddur. Ve bu mânaya bir gece altı ayın icmali olmuş olur. Nitekim bir gün dahi böyledir. Fe-emmâ gün ha-kîkatde gece ile muteber olmağın ki mecmuu yigirmi dört saatdir. Bir gün fi'1-hakîka bir senenin icmalidir. Bir sene dahi bin senenin icmali olduğu gibi. Onun çün yevm-i İlâhî bin yıldır. Nitekim Kuran'da gelir: 310 وان يوما عند ربك كالف سنة مم تعدون Binâen alâ hazâ bu ümmetin ömrü bir gün oldu, yâni bîn yıl. Zîrâ bin yıl devr-i tamdır ki merâtib-i a'dâdın gayetidir. Zîrâ tertibde âhâdü aşratün mietün ulûf denilir. Pes eğer pâdişâh mezkûrdur ki menâmla ve eğer rûh-ı sultânîdür ki insilâhla âlem-i misâl-i mu-kayyede duhûl edip âlem-i gaybden ahz etmişlerdir. Bir gece tamâm ki altı 306.Talep var, bir şey yok. 307.Talep var ve şey var. 308.Şey var, talep tok. 309.Sonra da o nefse isyanı ve iraatı öğretene and olsun. (Şems 8) 310.Bununla beraber rabbinin yanında bir gün bin sene gibidir. (Hac 47) değiştir 206 ayın icmalidir. İstitârla mübtelâ olup inkızâsında nehâr-ı tecellî ile şeref-yâb oldular. Ve âhir kâr-ı maksûdlarına zafer buldular. Pes, bir gece tevakkufun sırrı bu idi ki zikr olundı. Li-muharririhî; Bin yıl ömrüm olsa bir gündür Bana yârın bu gün hemân dündür Nice bir râh-ı hayâle gidesin Cânib-i keşfe semendi döndür